


Price Adjustment

by t8rd1sg1rl



Series: How Much is Salvation? [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Poe Dameron, Cock Slut, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Guilt, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protective Finn (Star Wars), Rape, Sexual Coercion, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t8rd1sg1rl/pseuds/t8rd1sg1rl
Summary: Poe needed to do this, fix his mistakes and if he needed to...do that. He's fine. It's just sex. He asked for this.Poe Dameron thought he was okay with what he needed to do.Until he wasn't, but it might be too late to put a stop to this and come out intact.(the smutty, kinky, porny, sloppy hurt Poe fic no one asked for)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Original Male Character(s), Poe Dameron/Other(s)
Series: How Much is Salvation? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675003
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I wrote this in a bad mood and that never turns out well for Poe Dameron. (shrugging)

"Where do they think you are?"

Probably in the hell I deserve, Poe thought bleakly. 

Poe turned his face into the pillow. He mentally traced back his steps, trying to figure out how he got from Jeek's private room in the Tro-Magra casinos to wherever this opulent room was. The bed he was on was plush, golden fabric that shone as if lit from within. The furniture was carved with twisted figurines in different positions that would make Poe blush, if there was anything left to be ashamed about. It was not the dark and cramped lodgings Poe got a town away from the casino under an alias. 

"My private suite above the casinos," Jeeks answered the unvoiced question. He chuckled when Poe flinched. "Relax, I told you: the deal was two nights in the card room. Everyone's turned early in for the night."

Jeeks patted Poe's ass, his pinky dipping into his sore hole, spreading the leaking cum and slick down along his crack. Poe shivered.

"You wore them out," Jeeks mused. "And I imagine you wouldn't feel like hobbling twenty minutes to that dirty room you got."

Poe grunted. He noted Jeeks didn't redress him, which was just as well, although a part of him recoiled at the thought someone carried him naked and used all around the casino to get up here. There was a wisp of a memory he wasn't sure was real: Jeeks joking to another when someone jokingly asked if they could borrow Poe for the week. He hoped that it was a joke; at the very least he hoped it wasn't a real memory. Too many hands on him tonight. And what was scary was there could have been so much more and he wouldn't even care. He went beyond caring, past needing after the second hour.

Although at the time, Poe wasn't complaining. Large hands gripped him in places he didn't want, but he arched into their touches all the same. His hips ached at the joint, where hands spread him too wide, pulled his knees over shoulders so they could better access his hole, his mouth, Force, there were hands and mouths everywhere.

That kriffing citrus drink, tangy and sweet, the drink Ledoa and Jeeks offered last time, sang in his bones. And when the effects started to fade, someone poured another down his throat. Sometimes he asked for it himself because he wanted to sink back into that drugged oblivion instead. Sometimes they didn't stop whatever they were doing. Made him drink while they kept on fucking him.

It's fine though. Easier. Sex was sex and the drink made the messy painful experience pleasant. Well, tolerable. Hell, okay, if he was forced to admit it: it was good at times, very good. It made the sex even appealing and less like each stroke carved a strip of flesh off his bones. 

The drink turned everything off-color, a shade unreal, the hurt belonging to someone else, someone else who allowed himself to be fucked and passed around like a secondhand toy. 

The pleasure, though, owned him. It wrapped around Poe and squeezed every needy cry out of him as bodies crushed him, piston hard and deep into him, peeling him down to a raw, trembling mess.

Something twisted in Poe's belly, bloated with cum; one of them repeatedly cum in thick streams that congealed in the back of his throat. He couldn't swallow all of it and what he did manage to gulp down sat in his gut. He cramped for the rest of the night, his insides churning as he dutifully swallowed more cum, cheers and praises around him. 

"You were amazing tonight," Jeeks murmured. His finger slipped in and out of Poe's asshole rapidly. It teased his loose rim, tugging the puckered ring wider. 

Poe's breath caught. He clamped his lips so his moan wouldn't escape.

"You looked like you enjoyed yourself. We all did." 

It didn't feel like it was happening. Not really. Or at least it didn't feel like anything more than some story about some guy these men kept saying was so good with his mouth, was so good taking all of it. The drink made it feel like it wasn't Poe. Yet it was. It hurt. Until it didn't. His body didn't feel like it was in pain, arching and undulating wherever hands moved him. 

"You're certainly meeting your end of the deal," Jeeks went on as he cupped Poe's ass, brushing his hand over the curve of a cheek. Poe shuddered. Jeeks chuckled and continued petting Poe's ass.

"Worth every credit, Dameron. Ledoa has my thanks."

The haze that shielded Poe before begrudgingly lifted a fraction. Jeeks had tipped drink after citrusy drink into Poe when he first arrived. The arms dealer once again helped Poe strip and even supported his weight as he stumbled to a bare glass table positioned in the center of the room, in plain sight from the adjoining room where four humans played Sabacc and drank wine.

Jeeks scoffed, still caressing Poe's ass. His other hand drifted to his own exposed lap. A musky smell drifted over and Poe buried his face deeper into the pillow. 

Poe wished he drank the last glass Jeeks offered. The first man had the stamina of a Star Destroyer and the girth of one, slamming into Poe so fast, so dominating, that the drugged haze wasn't enough to dull the sharp ache of a cock too large to fit and the owner too impatient to care. The others grappled Poe's legs, sniggering when their touch made Poe moan desperately, crying out when they pulled his legs too far apart to let in the cock, groaning when the cock forced its way through. 

Luckily, they poured more of the drink into him. The haze immediately flooded over every spot that hurt and turned it achingly sweet. Pain slipped into a head-spinning and luxurious ripple. After a few biting strokes, Poe rode that large cock, panting, keening as he tried to help it inch deeper into his body. They managed it halfway. Poe vaguely remembered his disappointment, but that didn't last when the others took their turns. They weren't as big, but their dicks were amazingly long and Poe spent the night stuffed, stretched, feeling the thrusting vibrating up to his chest. They fucked him on the table, laughing as Poe's mouth gobbled each new cock, bucking as he tried to deep throat each.

It felt good. It felt really good, especially after the last bottle. Sex became a blur, a vague dream Poe went along with because it felt too good to care. It should have felt…bad. At the time, Poe thought it should, but after another drink, he only remembered how much he wanted it, all of it, please, please, please. Even the comments thrown at him were only buzzes in his ears and there was a moment, when two cocks rammed up into him, Ledoa's accusations faded from his mind. 

"Just Fren and Leeyj tomorrow night," Jeeks said, almost as if in second thought. He sat, just as nude as Poe, but nowhere as filthy, idly painting Poe's ass and the back of his thighs with whatever leaking out of Poe's asshole, his own hand absentmindedly running down his own cock. The smell of musk was overpowering. 

"Krall wanted to come, but that First Order blockade isn't always easy to get around."

Poe swallowed, too drained to do anything more than let the haze swirl around him, moving his memories out of order, numb his body from the throbbing soreness that pulsed with each breath he took.

"I asked you a question," Jeeks said. His fingers dug into the thin skin behind Poe's balls, betraying his annoyance. "Where do they think you are?"

"At…at the Fesma shipyards," Poe groaned. He crushed his face into the pillow. He gasped. "Making…making a d-deal. Gods…stop…"

"Well," Jeeks said, lightly. He smacked Poe's ass, a loud sound that drowned out Poe's yelp. "You were sort of telling the truth then."

Poe ran his tongue over his lower lip. He uttered a sound when Jeek's index finger pressed into the muscular ring of his hole. He couldn't stop his hips from rolling, tipping his ass up, his hole swallowing Jeek's finger like it was cock.

"You're sloppy inside." Jeeks sounded pleased. "Force, they left you so wet."

Poe whined behind the pillow, his pelvis jerking into the mattress, his ass clenching even as he screamed to himself not to.

But Jeeks continued dipping his finger, then another finger and, oh, oh, three fingers in, coaxing Poe to rock back.

Poe gasped, his face rubbing the pillow as his head lolled.

The haze grabbed at Poe's insides, gave them a tug and Poe shivered as his legs spread on their own accord, his shoulders lifting off the bed, his cum matted curls sticky on Poe's head.

"Uhn…" Poe felt so full, that stuffed feeling he couldn't breathe around, Jeek's hand relaxed in him, so hot and large.

"Good, hm?" Jeeks asked as if asking about the weather. He sat there, on the bed, his bare hip pressed hot against Poe's flank, calmly pushing in his thumb without ceremony.

"I thought…" Poe groaned. He forced his head down, refused to curve his body into that fullness so hard and pressing inside. "The deal was the room."

"It is," Jeeks agreed, casually as if he didn't have his hand within the wet clutch of Poe's ass. "You're mine for two nights in exchange you get four X-wings and a U-wing."

Poe started and oh, it made Jeek's hand shift, wrist bone caught on the ridged rim of his hole. Poe's skin overheated, that haze thickened to that numbing shivering fog again.

Jeeks chuckled as he carefully rotated his hand, palm up. Jeeks was now petting the walls of Poe's rectum, fingers wiggling minutely. Poe keened.

"Remember Vii? He was very happy. He wished he could stay the extra night. Left you a tip when he heard about our usual arrangement."

Poe's throat worked. His ass quivered with the strain of breathing deep enough to form words.

"You…" Poe moaned, the sound fluttering out from his chest when Jeeks carefully rotated his hand another degree, wrist bone grounding into the ring of muscle. Poe's back flexed, his shoulders shook. He desperately wanted to rear back and take more of Jeek's hand in. 

"No, uhn, no, n—you said you wouldn't…"

"I didn't tell anyone," Jeeks helpfully finished. "But Vii wanted to give you a gift, something to remember him by. I suggested his spare U-wing so each time you fly it, that vibrating ship will remind you how hard he fucked that sweet ass of yours."

Jeek's mildly amused, smug words burned in Poe's ears. His face twisted into a snarl, but it faded into shock when Jeeks curled his hand.

"No! Stop!" Poe protested but it sounded weak even to his ears. The haze whisked away the pain and all that was left was the fullness, that stretch, lodged behind his bladder.

Jeek's wrist bone sank deeper, past Poe's asshole and rubbed the tender insides of his channel. Poe gasped, ass clenching but he wasn't sure if he was trying to push Jeeks out or get him to thrust.

"You like that," Jeeks commented. His fist loosened and tightened in a rhythm that lined up with Poe's pants.

"That fredlik juice lasts a lot longer than I thought. Or is this all you?"

"No," Poe gritted. His own body betrayed him, though. His skin went sleek with sweat, body shaking when Jeeks rotated his fist, knuckles rubbing into Poe's rectum. His toes curled. He panted. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to beg Jeeks for more. 

"Stop," Poe snapped, but he couldn't squash the quaver. His legs spasmed, his ass tipped higher and Jeek's fist slipped deeper. Jeeks pressed in, the fist traveling in with a slurp.

"We…we made a deal!" Poe wailed, his head thrown back, his ass bobbing frantically towards Jeek's fist. The mattress creaked as Poe rode the fist.

No, no, stop…

Poe panted, shaking as the fist ground into his prostate. The covers underneath him was soaked with sweat and pre-cum. He could smell Jeek's erection, salty, musky, close to his face as the dealer leaned over his writhing torso to work his fist tantalizingly deeper. 

Poe's mouth watered. No! He spat out as much as he could to leave his mouth dry because he didn't want that cock. He did. No. He wanted to taste it, he—no, he didn't want it.

"We have…we have…" Poe groaned, his hips snapping back before he could finish. 

"A deal!" Poe shouted, forcing what little air he could find to form the words. It was a mistake though as it made his entire body clench and the fist—Poe begged for Jeeks to stop, to take it out (no, don't).

"We did have a deal," Jeeks agreed easily and he carefully slipped his hand out, patting Poe's gaping hole, too used to snap back shut. 

Poe muffled a sob into the pillow. The empty feeling was a good thing he told himself. Don't look at him, Dameron.

"Was doing you a favor," Jeeks said. He wiped his fingers clean on the small of Poe's back. He chuckled when Poe weakly snarled. 

"I don't need any favors from you," Poe started to roll to his side until he realized it meant Jeeks would see his front. 

"You still have so much fredlik juice running in you and you didn't get to cum," Jeeks reminded Poe. He sounded amused. Poe wanted to punch him, but his vision was still blurry and his limbs boneless, chemically forced to stay pliant for the next fuck, the next cock, the next—

"I'm okay with that," Poe spat out. He wished he didn't sound so hoarse, so raw and weak from cocks rubbing his throat, scrubbing that citrus aftertaste off with leaking cocks, leaving behind a bitter taste that wouldn't go away for days. It's come to be a point each choking bitter tang overlapped with the newer one to the point all Poe can taste is cum all the time.

At the thought, Poe's throat worked. He tasted the bitterness. His eyes drifted to Jeeks stroking his erection as he studied Poe with a small smile.

"Night's still young." Jeeks smirked.

Poe shoved Jeeks away from him when he leaned in. Heart hammering, Poe squirmed to the edge of the bed, keeping his front covered.

Poe didn't look at Jeeks as he staggered, bow-legged with trembling knees, for the refresher.

"Nice view," Jeeks commented.

"Go to hell!" Poe snapped and slammed the door shut on Jeek's smug face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, make sure you read all the tags. I don't believe in no tags in fic. I believe in forewarning especially as these fics can run away from me like whoa. So, yea, make sure you read the tags in case there's something in it not for you. 
> 
> I wrote this in a bad mood while stuck in a city doing "Shelter in Place" so things get sloppy in my fic.
> 
> Sorry, Poe.

By now, Finn would know Poe had lied.

Poe breathed harshly, head bowed, his numb hand curled around his erect cock. Gods, it was hot in his grip, burning even under the icy spray.

By now, Finn would return to their new base, realized the tent they shared was empty and that Poe volunteered for the recon mission while Finn was away on his. And shortly after, Finn will find out Poe gave Snap and Greene the slip, claiming to have found a lead to a couple of new, untraceable X-wings and he'll be back in a week, don't miss him too much. 

Poe doubted anyone would, though. Maybe Finn. Maybe not once Finn realized what Poe is probably doing. Doing. Ha.

Maybe (hopefully) Leia and Rey would miss him, possibly his droid, too. But he still caught others crying over lost comrades, red-rimmed eyes balefully tracking him as he walked by.

Poe swallowed. He hunched over, his hand furiously jerking and pulling his erection to no avail. Useless. Totally useless. Like himself. His breathing hitched. The water above him cooled the burning in his eyes.

He's trying to fix this. He's trying. Just a few more ships. Maybe some caches of thermal charges. Wait, they needed some bombers. And bacta. 

The list was getting endless and Poe was so tired, so wrung out, so stretched out of place and wrong, he wanted to cry. Or at least have a moment to breathe and think about the next thing on the list. Just a night. Maybe two. Drown himself in that fredlik stuff and push through, get through it, get it done. He can do that. Yea.

But right now, he needed to cum.

Poe's cock stayed flushed, painfully hard, engorged at the tip. The men weren't as rough as Krall or Eez, thank Force, but they were only concerned with cumming and filling Poe up. They ignored Poe's dick bouncing frantically against his stomach.

Poe thought the moment he wrapped his hand around his dick, he'll exploded. He feared he would cum out there on the bed because his body wouldn't stop humping the silky sheets while Jeek's fist fucked him. 

But he didn't cum. He couldn't. 

With a choked sob, Poe cranked the water to a higher pressure, a louder spray to cover the sounds of him desperately fucking his fist. He rested his forehead on a wall, his hips snapping forward into his fist, his ass flexing as he thrust. Pink tinted cum and old slick oozed out of his asshole and down his trembling legs. The disgusting mix swirled around his feet as it circled the drain, gurgling as the shower washed it away. 

Poe panted, his body thrashing into the motion, but nothing. His cock seemed to seize, burn at the tip, leak pre-cum, but stayed painfully hard. It pulled at the muscles stretched across his groin. It felt like every time Poe's legs moved, a wire burned up to his heavy dick, tugging but never releasing.

"Come on," Poe muttered as his hand reddened, the tip of his cock peeking out of his fist purpled with trapped blood. He fucked his hand raw. The skin on his cock started to burn, but he didn't cum.

The shower door opened.

"What are you doing here?" Poe snarled. He swung a fist when Jeeks suddenly crowded into the shower, herding Poe face forward towards the shower wall.

"Giving you a hand," Jeeks said smoothly, stepping closer, his hard body seemed to take up more space in the narrow stall.

"I don't need your help, get out!" Poe's shoulder bumped into Jeeks. He overcompensated and stumbled.

Jeeks easily caught him with damp hands. Poe swung once more, shouting, but he was still on unsteady legs. A half-hearted backslap sent Poe crashing winded into a corner of the shower. 

Jeeks wrestled Poe to stand in front of him, positioning a dazed Poe to stand swaying between Jeek's body and the shower wall. He forced Poe's right arm forward to rest his elbow on the shower wall.

Poe roused when Jeeks hovered close. Panic flared. Poe's bare feet skidded on the wet floor.

"No! The deal was just the nights!"

"You need help. It sounded so painful in here."

"I don't want your kriffing help! Get ou—no, no, no—"

Poe yelped when Jeeks shoved his face to the wall. Poe's chin whacked hard. He saw stars. He tasted blood. He bit his tongue.

"I'm trying to help," Jeeks hissed. "Be grateful I even noticed." 

Jeeks leaned in and his erection jabbed Poe's crack. 

Poe flinched. 

"Get the hell away—"

Jeeks grabbed the back of Poe's hair, yanking his head back, stretching out his throat in a painful stretch.

Poe growled, tried to hit Jeek's nose with his head, but the grip held firm. 

"I'm only trying to help. You need to cum," Jeeks whispered into Poe's ear. He pressed closer to Poe, his knees prodding the back of Poe's thighs, the hand in Poe's hair now curled tight over his nape, forcing him to bend over. 

Poe's breath rattled and kriff, his body reacted to Jeek's proximity. He swallowed over and over, the shower spray moistening his mouth enough to protest.

"No," Poe rasped. "We have a deal. Two nights for the ships. That's it!"

Jeeks tsked. He pushed Poe's head down lower, Poe's ass tilted up as he was bent forward.

"I don't need your hel—no, no, no!" Poe wailed as Jeek's cock breached him. Poe's loose hole spasm at the intrusion, but easily yielded to Jeek's large cock.

"You don't need it," Jeeks purred. He moved his hands to grip Poe's hips. "But you want it."

"No. Damn it—s-stop."

Jeeks hitched Poe's ass higher and back onto his erection.

Poe wailed as Jeek's cock sank all the way in, bottoming out. Poe shuddered, feeling Jeek's balls slapping his ass. Cum dribbled out as Jeeks settled deep inside Poe.

"No," Poe groaned. He drew another elbow back to strike, shuddering when Jeeks retaliated with a lazy stroke, his cock scraping over Poe's prostate.

Lightning returned behind Poe's eyes. The haze billowed, liquid hot where Jeek's cock connected with his body. 

Poe whimpered. His head dropped to rest on his bent arm on the wall.

"There you go," Jeeks murmured. He massaged Poe's hip with one hand, the other slipping around to grasp Poe's cock. "See? Better now. Relax, enjoy yourself."

"Bastard," Poe stuttered. He feebly tried to get away, his legs weak, his forehead and arm on the shower wall, his ass arched up into Jeek's slow thrusts. 

"No, no, uhn, n—p-please…"

It was like before. Jeeks stood behind Poe, fucking in that slow pace that made Poe's skin shrink tight over his bones. A slow drag inside his body, swaying into Poe, fucking like it was a slow dance.

Poe gasped, sputtered as the shower continued to rain down on him. Jeeks held Poe by the hip with only a light touch as if he knew Poe didn't have it in him to move away anymore. His cock was moving freely in Poe, in and out in a skulking, dragging pace, old cum trickling down everytime he pushed in, his knees bumping the back of Poe's thighs, his other hand cupping Poe's cock like it was a fragile thing.

"Just…just go at it," Poe gritted out. "Just get it over with. What are you—no, s-sto…oh, oh, uhn…"

It would have been better if Jeeks fucked Poe hard like the others, bring that haze to a full boil and drown Poe in sensation. 

Instead, Jeeks took his time, swaying into Poe, inching deeper, stopping to murmur how much Poe wanted this, roll into another thrust, pointing out Poe stopped fighting him, he was going to make Poe feel so good. 

So good. Oh…

For a brief moment, the fredlik sharpened on Poe's tongue, super sweet before shimmering down Poe's back and twirled pulsating hot around the slow scape of Jeek's cock across his rim. Something hot ballooned from Poe's groin, rising and pushing every moan out of Poe, a need for something grew tangible and growing too large for his body.

He needed…he needed…no…

Poe panted, his forehead rocking left and right against his forehead as he quivered at the agonizing pace, that smug pull of a thick, dry cock clawing his insides. It hurt. It burned. Disgust roiled in Poe's belly at the sensation. He needed Jeeks to go faster. 

Soft, choked sounds floated out of Poe's belly and out his parted mouth without his permission. He gulped, tried to shift his weight, lean away, anything. 

Jeeks continued, liquid slow, his hips doing a deliberate snap into Poe's body. He chuckled, stilled, only to drag his cock through Poe again even slower.

"No," Poe moaned, but it sounded more like, "Please, please…" His ears burned. Poe swallowed convulsively, but those needy breathless non-words kept tumbling out. "Uhn…Gods…oh, oh…"

"You're almost there," Jeeks promised. He hummed. "Going to make you soar, flyboy. Make you feel so so good."

Poe's breath rushed out as he swayed on his feet, his arm on the wall his only support, Jeek's hands on his hip and cock felt more like an afterthought, reminding Poe why he didn't want to move, why he moaned so desperately as Jeek's cock languidly rocked into him. So gentle, so slow…

"Good, hm?" Jeeks murmured as he tugged Poe closer by his hip. His hands swept over Poe's back. The scent of clean soap filled Poe's nostrils. Jeeks was washing him, fucking him while washing him and the gesture flooded a sour taste in Poe's throat.

"I'm going to make you feel good," Jeeks murmured. He rolled his hips, rotated a twist like Poe would roll his ship. Something ignited deep inside Poe and he gasped.

"Just h-hurry up," Poe seethed. He gulped back a whimper. "Just do it. Finish it an—uhn…"

"There's no rush," Jeeks said, dreamily as he continued washing Poe's back, suds streaming down Poe's flank, bubbling foam between his toes. Jeeks smeared soap across Poe's shoulders, humming as he rotated his pelvis, moving inside Poe, sending Poe into uncontrollable tremors.

Poe bit his lip, holding back the moan that swelled too large in his chest. It was the fredlik, that kriffing drink that still swirled and churned inside, boiling and sending tingles under his skin.

"Just…just f-fuck me," Poe half sobbed, half screamed. He punched the wall, chest heaving as his lower body seemed to liquefy, waiting for Jeek's cock to piece him back together.

"You'll feel pretty good right now if you just let it happen. Relax. Just enjoy it," Jeeks breathed. He rubbed palms down the length of Poe's arched back. He rubbed his thumbs at Poe's hole, massaging the rim as he thrust.

Poe swore, choked curses as he writhed, unable to get away, unable to want to get away. He moaned pitifully, his head rolling no, no, no across his forearm. His ass quivered, hips making pathetic hungry jerks back into Jeek's cock.

"Should have brought in some fredlik in here," Jeeks gasped. He sounded strained and Poe took dark petty satisfaction that the arms dealer sounded wrecked. 

"Stop," Poe plead, "I…don't want this…"

Jeeks scoffed. He smoothed his palms, his hot hands, over and over Poe's quivering lower belly. 

"Liar," Jeeks murmured. "You want this so much."

Poe angrily choked off a sob. His shoulders slumped forward, jerking as he bobbed in the wake of Jeek's thrusts.

Their bodies swayed together because Jeeks continued fucking in that smooth, rolling pace that made heat rise behind Poe's eyes and Poe was too lightheaded to stop him.

"No rush at all," Jeeks went on, "We're just going to enjoy ourselves, let that fredlik juice running in you keep it fun."

"N-" Poe couldn't finish. His head pressed harder on his bent arm. His lower back ached from being bent over so long, his arch from ass to shoulders tremulous as each leisurely thrust pulled one more broken sob out of him. Because no, yes, stop, more, please, more… 

"See? This is so much better than your hand…"

Poe panted, words lost, head spinning and he didn't want this, no, he needed Jeeks to stop, oh, oh, please, more, he was going to, oh no…

Poe moaned breathlessly as he shuddered, his cock twitching uncontrollably, spilling cum over Jeek's loose grasp. Cum splattered Jeek's fingers, the shower wall, and Poe's bare feet. And he still cummed, pelvis jerking helplessly under Jeek's tightening grip and quickening thrusts.

"There," Poe groaned. "It's d-done. It's f-finis—no…Damn it—no, not again, sto—oh, oh, uhn…"

Poe's protests petered away as he was pushed forward again, forced to rock under the abrupt change of pace, his arm on the wall to stop his face from crashing into it. Jeek's snapped into Poe, his cock nailing Poe's prostate with the ease of familiarity.

Poe's head hung low, his left shoulder now leaning awkwardly on the shower wall as each thrust shoved him into the wall. Poe's ass bobbed, his lower back burning as he arched back as he was fucked, his mouth gaped open in a silent cry. 

"Not done," Jeeks said, almost sing song as his hips snapped forward, faster and harder.

Poe's arms flopped useless against his sides. He keened, "Oh, uhn, oh," as he continued to drown in the haze, blissed out and dimly ashamed when he heard himself.

How long it took, if Jeeks was able to make Poe cum again, it wasn't clear. Things mixed up, memories out of order again. He caught snatches of himself eagerly suckling fingers shoved down his throat. His knees ached as he knelt, neck straining as Jeeks gripped his head, his cock snapping in and out of Poe's gaping mouth like Jeek's cock owned it. Poe's jaw locked as he swallowed and choked, gurgling as he tried to capture a stream of delicious cum. Poe's right foot turned when he tripped over himself. He caught a bruise on his elbow when he was tossed unceremoniously onto the bed, his asshole drooling onto the sheets. A hurtful cock, wonderfully large hard cock piston into him, violently bouncing him on the mattress, ripping weak moans from Poe as Jeeks finished him off. That gentle pace was gone, Jeek's cock pounded Poe into the mattress with rapid, unrelenting thrusts and forced one final orgasm and a shriek out of Poe. 

It was good. It was horrible. He didn't want Jeeks to stop, don't, don't stop, pleasepleaseplease. He needed Jeeks to stop.

Poe whined as Jeek's cock finally slipped out of his aching body. He felt his arms pulled, legs straightened until he was away from a humiliating wet spot. A blanket was thrown over him. A hand stroked through his hair. 

"See?" Jeeks sounded breathless as he dressed. "Told you it'll be fun." He patted Poe's covered ass and tugged the covers higher. 

"And got my money's worth, too," Jeeks murmured. "And after tomorrow, I have some nice fast fighters for you. Maybe next time, I'll find you some crates of blaster rifles, too. You would like that, hm?" 

Poe panted, unable to answer. He growled under his breath when Jeeks ruffled Poe's damp hair.

"Think you're still good for another go, though," Jeeks observed when he abruptly yanked the covers off Poe's body. He chuckled when Poe squirmed, pulling his knees in to cover himself. "Oh, time to be shy was ages ago."

Poe wheezed out a curse. Jeeks swept a hand down the bowed line of Poe's spine, lingering at the top of his ass.

Poe squeezed his eyes shut. His body was responding, his cock stirring, needles prickling as it tried to fill.

"N-no…" Poe bit out.

"Just relax," Jeeks purred. 

Jeek's hand became two fingers, slipped into Poe's hole, allowed in with a wet gasp. Jeeks scissored them, twisting them as he moved them in and out.

"Bet I can make you cum with my fist in you," Jeeks murmured.

Poe's breathing stuttered. He squeezed his eyes tighter, pulled his knees in closer. Fringes of the remaining haze was out of reach. He wondered if Jeeks would be willing to give him fredlik first.

Somewhere, in Jeek's pocket, a chronometer chimed.

"Time's up," Jeeks sighed. He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on Poe's flank. "Too bad."

Poe clamped his lips together. He kept his eyes shut, his body turned away.

Jeeks was heard putting things on the table by the bed. Poe flinched every time Jeeks leaned close to reach something on a shelf that hung over the bed.

"Left you some fredlik if you're bored. Since we cut the evening short, you didn't get to eat. My personal droid is out there if you want a tray delivered up here. No?" Jeeks chuckled, only amused by the silent treatment. "Your loss. The casino's well known for their chessling cakes. Thought you might want to try since it looks like you have a bit of a sweet tooth with the fredlik."

Poe clenched his jaw, but apparently Jeeks was serious when he said their time was up.

"Tonight was fun." Jeek's hand combed through Poe's hair. "Maybe we'll cut it early tomorrow and come back up here for the rest of my night. Sound good?"

Jeeks stood up and said nothing by the bed. Poe felt Jeek's cool eyes staring down at Poe. He wanted to pull the covers up, but the silence over them felt razor thin. Any move, Poe thought the stillness would snap and Jeeks would disregard his watch and…and…

Poe held his breath. He wished his body stopped shivering in anticipation.

The covers were suddenly yanked up to Poe's head.

"Make sure you take a shower and take care of that cock of yours before tomorrow night. There's some toys in the drawer if you need." Jeeks smacked Poe's covered ass. "Get some sleep. Com my droid outside if you want anything. They'll put it on my tab. My treat."

The room's lights automatically dropped into darkness when Jeeks strode out. Silence stretched when Jeeks left. The drip drip from the shower stopped.

Blankets shifted as Poe fidgeted. His tousled head lolled towards the ceiling. Gritty eyes stared up in the dark. Outside the room, he heard Jeeks giving his service droid some last-minute instructions before walking away.

A choked angry sob crawled up Poe's throat. It sounded like a dying rahtar in the dark. 

Everything was starting to hurt again. Maybe it never stopped, clouded into something sweeter by the fredlik juice he willingly poured down his own throat. He drank every glass when offered, swallowed every drop before rolling over on his stomach and waited for his deserved hell.

But after tomorrow night… 

"Four," Poe rasped. He shuddered, barely able to move from under the weight of the covers.

He could leave. Right now. He could drag his aching body to the clothing he thought he saw neatly folded on the chair. He could get dressed, hobbled (crawl if he needed to) back to his lodgings and com Fin—

No. No, he can't. By now, Finn would know and most likely thinking of Poe with disgust. If he was thinking of Poe at all. Finn shouldn't. Poe wasn't thinking of Poe when they…

Another broken sound clawed up Poe's throat. He breathed heavily, his chest a taut vise and he ignored it. There was nothing he could do when Finn finds out. Also, he shouldn't care, because of the more crucial thing. Because four. Four starfighters. The prospect made his head spin. 

"Four," Poe croaked. He shuddered, last of the haze writhing under his skin. His cock twitched, half aroused.

With a broken sob, Poe crammed two fingers into his ass. He pumped the digits as fast as he could. His body jerked, but that was it. He slowed his thrusts, his fingers crawling like the way Jeeks did it. His cock stirred.

Poe's legs unfurled as he shoved his other hand over his dick. He pumped, his fingers doing that slow fuck in his hole, his other hand scraping up and down his swollen dick. 

The haze returned, but only a scant, not enough to blur the sensation of Poe jerking around his own hands, his cock filling, burning as he moaned.

Poe finally cum into the sheets, an agonizing stream of fire that tore tears from his eyes. Poe crushed his wet face to the pillow.

Finn once asked if it was it worth it. He looked sad—no, probably, pitying and secretly disgusted.

Was it worth it?

"Four," Poe said, to himself, to the Finn in his head, to the mysterious Force around him. His words catching when he twitched, his cock weeping one more trickle of cum when he gave himself one last vicious yank and stabbed his fingers in his ass hard enough to make his legs spasm.

"Four," Poe cracked, because he still needed to fix this. His hips jerked, his ass cramping and clenching, riding out the last vapors of the fredlik. Jeek's cum roiled in his gut. How did he hunger for so much of it before?

Poe grimaced when he rolled to his side, his knees bending enough he could hug them.

"Four," Poe mouthed. He rested his forehead to his knees, but the position reminded him of the shower. He breathed carefully around the panic vibrated at the base of his throat.

After tomorrow. Four starfighters, completing one lost squadron and starting a new one. And the surprised addition of a U-wing. Fuel, he'll need fuel. He wondered how good of a fuck he can be tomorrow. Maybe he'll get another…"tip."

Poe clamped his mouth shut, the sounds coming out were pathetic, creaking and—shut up, Dameron. Shut up.

It was sex. Like he told Finn last time, some of it was good (horrible) and he would have stayed longer if he could.

It was just sex, just sex, just sex. It was only sex, fucking into Poe because he has nothing else to offer. Poe couldn't bring the dead back. But he could lay there and take it while mentally going through the names like a morbid roll call to remind him how much he needed to fix. That and the fredlik made it all bearable. 

It was only sex. Poe went back to Jeeks willingly. He agreed to this. This was on him. But so what? He got the fighters the Resistance urgently needed and like Jeeks said, it was…it was fu—

A sound climbed out of Poe's throat. He started. He sucked in his breath, exhaled it slowly.

Another sound escaped anyway.

Poe closed his burning eyes, curled deeper under the covers and lay there, desperately clinging to the daze and confusion the haze promised, that lingering numbness until he dropped off into exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assure you, this is eventual Finn/Poe. And I assure you I'm really a nice person in real life. Just ask my cats and parrot. LOL.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this gets really porny. Once again, refer to the tags.

Poe dreamt of flying through the stars. Space didn't care who Poe Dameron was or how many fucked him or how badly he fucked up. 

Poe dreamt he was flying when his coms flared to life. Ships exploding. One by one, they were dying.

Poe dreamt he was flying and Finn's voice screaming into the coms they were under attacked, but there was no one left to help him because Poe killed them all.

A hand slipped over Poe's clammy forehead. It weighed Poe's head down so he merely blinked.

"That's going to be a problem," a voice tsked.

Poe mumbled, burrowing his face into the pillow as soon as the hand left. The pillow smelled sickly, stale with sweat and like dried cum. He smelled like dried cum too, a tacky crusty stench that coated his inner thighs and lower stomach. His skin burned with heat, a different heat than the one a fredlik drink gives him, but still left everything around him in a numbing haze. So it didn't bother him when he woke up to the blaze of light when the room's large window's tint cleared for morning.

There was a discomfort deep in Poe's body that throbbed every time he took a breath. Deeper, in a spot no hand or cock could reach. And it made it all right. It was a pain all his own, not Jeeks or…Gods, he couldn't remember all their names, or the friends they brought in halfway through. There were so many, some who abruptly joined in halfway with only a drunken laugh and a rough tearing thrust as his introduction. 

"…reschedule my meeting to…"

A hand brushed away the damp curls off Poe's brow. Blankets were abruptly pulled off his body. Fingers probed. A dry hot hand pressed down on his belly. Hurt…

Poe hissed between clenched teeth as a hand continued to feel about his abdomen, next, roughly rolling him onto his stomach. Fingers dug into his ass. Poe grunted when his cheeks were spread apart. He waited.

To his surprise, a cool metallic probe as thick as Poe's thumb slipped in, deeper, turning, humming. All Poe could do was murmur, vaguely distressed, his legs jerking as the long probe with its rounded tip felt around his rectum. It was ice cold inside his body alit with fire. He stirred, tried to rock back into the coolness.

A hand landed on his nape, stilling him.

"There's time for that later. Let the med droid finish."

Poe panted into his pillow, his hips making tiny thrusts into the mattress as the probe went deeper, pressing too hard into tender spots, exploring, buzzing, stretching—oh, oh, please…

The hand on his neck massaged the back of his head, fingers digging into his scalp, commanding to be obeyed. Poe calmed down, numbly tracking the probe as it slipped out of his ass at last. He wished whoever it was used slick. It burned, catching flesh when the probe tugged free.

The covers were thrown back over him haphazardly, leaving his feet exposed and cold. Poe rolled to his side, panting. He felt hot and cold at the same time. Everything was blurry, colors running into each other. Was it night already? Did he drink too much fredlik? Did it mean he was done? Please, let that be true. 

A man murmured over Poe, talking maybe into a comlink. A hand dropped over his covered buttocks, rubbing circles as the one-sided conversation continued low and unconcerned. Poe dropped his face into the pillow, biting it as the hand cupped him through the blankets and began to rub the material and knead his asshole with the thick material. Poe keened and the hand stopped.

"…can do that myself. Just get me what we need…"

Binary chirped back. BB8? A wave of longing swept over Poe. He missed his droid. He wondered what it was doing. Did it wonder why Poe left it behind?

A smooth hand rolled Poe onto his back. It then curled under Poe's chin, jerking his head out from the cocoon of covers, into the air that felt cold against his skin.

Poe shivered, kept shivering, until the hand released his chin, dropping his head. He rolled back on to his side. That really hurt. His lower back burned with the effort. A muscle from his groin all the way to his knee pulled like it'll tear if he straightens out the leg.

Shaking, Poe tucked his limbs in, knees bending, elbows folding, drawing them closer to his body, covering his genitals. Everything ached.

"…infection…too enthusiastic last night…"

The voice was sounding more and more familiar. The voice made Poe's belly twist. As he tried to place the speaker, the hand returned and slipped two dry fingers into his mouth, forcing his mouth open.

"What?" Poe moaned around the fingers. His mouth went slack under the fingers' insistence. 

Two tiny pills tipped onto Poe's tongue. Bitter as they dissolved. Poe gagged.

"Swallow," the voice ordered.

Everything spun too much to focus on why Poe wanted to ignore the command. He gulped as best he could, his throat gummy and dry. 

The hand slipped under his head, lifting his chin above the covers again. A cool glass rim clacked against Poe's teeth.

"Drink. Wash it down."

Glass pressed against Poe's lips. When he murmured, confused, the pills uncomfortably bitter, cool liquid trickled in and filled his mouth. 

Poe dutifully swallowed the overly sweet liquid. He gagged briefly at the awkward position but drained the offered glass dry. He sleepily smacked his lips, catching the droplets. It tasted citrusy and only made him thirstier. Someone laughed and patted his jaw.

"Just waiting on the bacta. Guess we were a little too energetic last night." 

Poe fuzzily puzzled the words. He lifted his head, his eyes blearily trying to make out a face to that voice, but everything wavered out of focus. With an exhausted sigh, Poe dropped his head back on the pillow. 

Above, a voice chuckled.

"Why don't you rest? We'll have some fun when the bacta gets here."

Poe's belly gurgled unpleasantly. A feeling of silken heat infused into his bones and pulled at his insides. The voice…he wanted to hide from the voice. He wanted to lean into the hand that snaked under the covers and folded limbs to fondle his cock. It twitched in response.

Hips rocking, Poe humped the hand curled loose around his soft dick, mewling when the hand only skimmed, making Poe arch into its heat, desperate for friction.

"Later," the voice promised. "You should rest."

Exhausted, Poe sagged into the bed. He murmured, drowsy as the hand continued smoothing dry fingers down the line of his cock, pinching his balls until the thin skin tightened around the sacs. Poe squeaked drowsily. Oh, it hurt, but it felt good, too.

Heat rolled under Poe's skin, a citrusy tang sharpened on his tongue. Poe stretched, oh, he ached everywhere, his toes flexing before he curled back onto his side, trapping the hand on his genitals.

"You're such a tease," the voice murmured, laughter under his words. The hand obliged with a few pumps before it wiggled free. Poe huffed, annoyed.

"Let the medicine work," the voice soothed. "Save your strength. You need to heal up enough for tonight. You remember tonight? I found out they're bringing some friends over. You won't mind, will you? One of them has a cache of corbite processors stripped from old Empire destroyers. He figured it would be worth a few hard fucks with you. I promised to team up with him to sweeten the deal."

The words…they sounded bad, horrible, but pieced together, they didn't make much sense. Poe floated in a sweet haze that felt off. A voice inside him insisted he needed to pay attention. The haze cooed, promising it would fix everything. He decided to ignore the former.

"Oh," the voice breathed, "We're going to have so much fun later."

Poe wasn't sure why, but he shivered.

Finn stood there, watching as Poe got on all fours. A shadow approached and surged up, into Poe's body, so hard, Poe's feet curled. He rocked forward on his knees, his legs lifted off the frozen ground.

It hurt. It teased. Poe sighed, groaning as the shadow filled him up, stretched until his ass bobbed frantically for relief. When another shadow swirled into form in front of Poe, he felt uneasy. He glanced back at Finn, still staring expressionless at Poe.

Then Finn's face contorted into a snarl of disgust.

"You killed them. You." Finn watched as shadows formed, more than Poe could count. They pressed in, seeping black into every opening in Poe's body. He cried out as the shadows devoured him, spread him out to display and fucked him until he bled. Then they kept at it.

"Finn!" Poe begged. "It hurts."

Finn stared impassively at Poe.

"Finn…"

"You did this to yourself," Finn told him in a cold voice.

Finn dissolved into smoke before Poe's eyes. The mass hovered where Finn stood before zipping towards Poe. It joined the shadows, writhing as they coiled tighter and tighter, forcing themselves in, curled into his chest, swelling until Poe found he couldn't breathe…

He couldn't breathe.

Poe panted, trying to draw breath around the vise in his chest. He felt a hand on his stomach, a voice muttering as Poe wheezed.

He was hot, the haze that lulled him to sleep was gone and his skin shrank over his bones too tight.

"I suppose we should reschedule for later," a voice muttered, a tinged irritated. 

Two fingers tapped Poe's cracked lips and his mouth dropped open on cue. Two more tiny pills. A glass of cool water.

Poe gulped, his chest rising and falling attempting to draw more air in. Suddenly, a part of him told him he shouldn't drink anything. He turned his head and the rest spilled down his neck. The pills drooled out of his mouth. 

Someone made an annoyed sound, a tongue against teeth. The glass pulled away. Poe lay on the bed, gasping. The sheets under him smelled strongly of dried cum. His dick felt tender and sore. There were chunks of time missing, a phantom recollection of a mouth on his dick, of sharp nails stabbing at his balls, of relentless wet pressure on his dick that made his insides hurt. But the more he tried to rummage through his memory, the thicker of a haze surrounded him, suffocating him.

Hands abruptly pulled Poe up and the change from lying to sitting made him gag. He was aware, sort of, that he burned with fever. And something else. His head spun, like his X-wing in an endless barrel roll. He gagged again when he was yanked back to a bare chest.

The solid build moved in and out in even breaths against Poe's back. And he was warm, not hot as Poe was feeling. And he, whoever he was, felt good. Taut skin brushed against Poe's, smooth and dry. Pebbled nipples teased his shoulder blades. Poe shivered. He dropped his head back. He shivered again.

"That's better, hm?" a voice murmured by Poe's ear. 

Two fingers slipped into Poe's mouth again and once again, Poe accepted two pills on his tongue. But when a new glass touched Poe's lower lip, he clamped his mouth shut.

A forearm wrapped around Poe's throat, driving Poe's chin up. Poe knocked into a chin behind him. Someone swore and the forearm slowly squeezed.

Poe gagged when the pills on his tongue tumbled dry and chalky down his throat. He gulped, the pills were lodged in the base of his throat. He kicked and fell back against the hard body holding him up. Something tottered off furniture in a resounding crash. A startled beep of a droid.

"Calm down. You're making a mess," the voice huffed.

The forearm squeezed harder and Poe bucked. His hands flailed and flopped against the hold, but it wouldn't budge. He gasped, his breath thinning to a wheeze. A different kind of haze fell over his eyes.

"I said calm down," a voice snapped, sharper now. The forearm jerked hard, forcing Poe's chin up. "Drink before you ruin my clothes."

The glass returned, struck painfully against Poe's front teeth. Poe's chest heaved, his arms lashing back, hands scrabbling at the forearm. 

The forearm wrenched higher and Poe's ears popped. The glass tipped its contents down Poe's throat as soon as Poe tried to draw a breath.

Poe gurgled. It wasn't bitter cum, but it tasted sweet and there was a lot of it. His mouth opened wider in a wet gasp, his legs feebly kicking out and tangled up in the covers.

Another glass poured, more of the citrusy liquid he thought tasted familiar, spilling down his face. Poe sputtered, keened, trying to breathe and swallow. The forearm released its chokehold and the liquid gushed down Poe's throat, burning as some went down the wrong way.

"Something for your fever," a voice told Poe. "Something to wash it down."

One more glass. Poe gasped, bubbles frothing in the back of his throat. He coughed, but again, he needed to swallow all of it down so he could breathe.

Two more pills. For some sort of infection, the voice explained and more liquid, more drowning. Another glass to soothe the coughing that racked Poe and left his ribs sore.

Poe sagged back against the chest, hacking, heaving, lightheaded from the struggle to breathe. He fell to the side, but hands caught him.

"Change the sheets," the voice said to someone Poe couldn't see. 

The bed jolted as covers were pulled, blankets were yanked. Poe felt himself pulled onto a lap to stay out of the way. Damp towels smoothed over the stickiness on his throat and his legs. One lingered, wiping Poe's lower lip before it slyly wiped a line down his chest and to between his legs.

Poe moaned, his hips rocking towards the textured fabric as it scrubbed his groin, catching and pulling bristly hair, cleaning skin until the smell of dried cum wasn't as strong.

The lap under Poe was clothed in stiff fabric, high quality trousers, the fly seam rubbing into Poe's crack. As Poe was cleaned, an arm wrapped around his middle, pulling Poe more over strong thighs. Poe sagged further back into the lap and a bulge that felt familiar moved against his bare ass.

Poe squinted, fever swollen eyes only gave him an out of focus view of his surroundings and the strange heat brewing under his skin only allowed him to note everything with just vague interest. He could barely sit up straight but did his best to grind down into the bulge.

A voice hitched and rutted back. Poe hummed.

Whoever it was sighed and manhandled Poe back onto the bed, onto sheets that no longer smelled musky and felt smooth and dry. The blankets were heavy on his body, pinning him to the mattress.

Poe exhaled, fuzzily disappointed and strangely relieved. He curled back onto his side, rocking into the mattress because his skin started to itch. His cock, semi-erect from before, rose to slap gently on his stomach. Poe uttered a soft sound and swayed in the bed. He itched. He want.

A voice chuckled. A hand curled on Poe's ass.

"Alright, you're forgiven." The hand kneaded a cheek and patted Poe's hip.

Poe mumbled. He shuddered, his blood seemed to course through him, a jump into lightspeed, over and over through his limbs.

"Why not?" it murmured.

The hand moved to Poe's nape, lifting his head. 

Cool liquid dribbled slippery across Poe's tongue. Sweet, citrusy and tasted increasingly familiar. 

Poe moaned as he drank and drank, the glass tipping more into his mouth before he finished swallowing. There was something about the liquid, how it was sweet and went down his throat cloying. There's something about how it was cool on his tongue, then boiled hot going down, seeping into his bones. Oh…Oh no…

"N—" Poe grunted, his head turning to get away. Thankfully, the glass pulled back.

"We should save some for later tonight," the voice agreed. Jeeks. What was he doing here?

Something slurped, fabric rustled, a cap clicked. There were wet sounds, the medicinal taint of…bacta? 

Covers peeled back and Poe shivered as cool air touched his exposed body. The mattress under Poe dipped.

Heat abruptly huddled close. A broad chest sealed over Poe's bowed back. 

A slick finger teased Poe's rim.

"Uhn…"

"Bacta," Jeeks murmured. He mouthed Poe's ear as his finger wormed into Poe's ass. 

Poe shuddered. His mouth fell open, but words slipped away.

A second slicked finger pressed in.

"Oh…" Poe mumbled. His shoulders shifted, rolled back. He thought he struck something, a chin, a nose maybe.

Jeeks laughed throatily. "That's gratitude for you. Trying to fix you up for tonight. Gave you a bit of a reprieve. We'll meet the others much later and you'll make it up to me personally after."

Poe tensed and the fingers stroking inside fluttered in approval.

"Not now," Jeeks chuckled. His fingers spread, stretched and Poe exhaled unsteadily. "Wait until tonight. Don't you want to complete your end of the deal?"

Poe stilled. His stomach clenched as Jeeks murmured the names of the dead, low and raspy, intimate in a way that shouldn't be.

Poe inhaled sharply. He swallowed.

"You're halfway there." Jeeks moved his fingers, working Poe open. Wet sounds slapped noisily as Jeeks twisted the fingers deeper. "Relax. Just helping you out."

Poe gulped. His cock was hot and painful now. He curled his hands into the sheets. He tried to lift his head. Couldn't.

"I don't want your help," Poe tried to say, but his words came out garbled, slurred, incomprehensible even to his ears. His body swayed, caught under Jeek's fingers. They hooked, rubbing deep and sparks rippled throughout Poe's body.

"Uhn." Poe shivered, his back arching, his legs trembling. "Uhn…" 

A cock slimy with bacta slipped between Poe's cheeks. It rested there, slippery and hot, pressed against his entrance.

"N-no, I-I…," Poe whined, unable to finish. He couldn't remember what he wanted to say. Fever and the fredlik left him leaden limbed and stupid. 

"Nig—" Poe tried to say.

"I know," Jeeks murmured. He looped an arm around Poe's middle and hugged him close. Jeek tucked his knees behind Poe's, folding Poe into a tighter fetal. "The deal's for the nights."

A hand skimmed Poe's erection flushed against his stomach, trapped between his thighs. Poe cried out, shocked.

"No…"

"But we should do something about that," Jeeks mouthed Poe's ear, a line of saliva dripped off Poe's ear when he pulled away. "Just doing you a favor. Med droid said you need the bacta in deep."

"Oh, oh," Poe moaned weakly as Jeek's bacta slicked cock entered him slowly, stilled for a long agonizing minute before dragging deeper into his body and across his prostate. Poe was held so tight their bodies were flushed together, locked by Jeek's erection.

A flush bloomed at the pit of Poe's belly and flowed down his legs and his cock. 

"Uhn…" Poe whimpered. He writhed as the cock squirmed and twisted inside him.

"Still loose." Jeeks sounded pleased. "You've been busy after I left. You should have com me. I would have helped." He threw a leg over Poe's curled body, trapping Poe within his legs. Jeeks held Poe's fetal form close, a hand worming between tightly clenched thighs to curl around Poe's cock.

"Let's see if we can't remedy this for you now," Jeeks cooed. His hips rolled, his cock nudging slyly inside Poe.

Heat billowed at Poe's entrance. Heat flooded his bones. Poe cried out breathlessly, swaying within Jeek's thrusts, feverish and confused to why he wanted this so much, unable to remember why he shouldn't.

"S-stop," Poe panted, "Deal…uhn…night…oh, oh, stop, no…"

"This isn't part of the deal," Jeeks agreed as he continued to fuck into Poe's fevered body, pulling Poe's cock in long lazy tugs. "Just helping you out. Make you feel good. Don't you feel good?"

Poe shook his head, gagging as a wave of dizziness took over. He wasn't sure if it was the fever, or the fredlik that made his body feel hot, too hot, too tight, weak yet tingly at the same time. No, they had a deal. Only night, only at night.

"Four," Jeeks suddenly whispered. He curled his arm tighter around Poe's middle, pushing the air out of Poe's body in the form of a needy cry.

"Four starfighters," Jeeks breathed as he continued gently fucking Poe, fondling his weeping cock, raking the pre-cum on the slit with his thumb. Poe groaned. "Ledoa told me how desperate you need to fix this."

Poe's breath caught. Jeek's cock moved strangely inside him, Jeek's hand was gentle on his dick. 

"Deve Lots," Jeeks said suddenly. "Paige Tico. Gre Darkmoon."

Poe choked. He shook within the cradle of Jeek's body, the sheets making a shushing sound as their joined bodies ground into the mattress.

"The deal is for them, right?" Jeeks murmured. He never stopped that slow, torturous rock into Poe's body, his hand possessively curled on Poe's stiff dick. "The deal's for them. Right now, this is for you."

Poe mewled, writhing within Jeek's embrace.

"Giving you what you want," Jeeks purred as he continued, hips swaying into Poe, tugging him along with the motion. "This isn't part of the deal."

But he didn't want this, Poe tried to say. He was willing to let them do whatever they want for the deal. Two nights. Four starfighters. That was it. This. He didn't—oh…

Tiny blooms of heat ignited wherever Jeeks touched him, every time Jeek's cock glided into Poe, filling him up. Jeek's cock was hot in Poe, getting hotter, scalding even and Poe desperately wanted Jeeks to thrust harder. But Jeeks continued giving Poe these slow rhythmic sways, cock bobbing into Poe unhurried, feeling around Poe's insides, Jeek's hand on his cock barely enough.

Poe heard himself, sobbing, "Uhn, uhn" but unsure if he was trying to say, "No" or "More." His fetal curl loosened as the haze spun around and made him feel like he desperately needed was one hard thrust.

Poe mewled in frustration.

"Almost there," Jeeks soothed. 

No, Poe didn't want this. He didn't want the warm, smooth hand palming his dick. He didn't want the tingling sensation Jeek's cock left. He didn't want this well of feeling, this heat, growing swollen and bloated in the pit of his stomach. The overwhelming swell pushed at his chest, teased his hole and pooled at his cock.

Poe moaned, over and over, his head lolling on the pillow, his pelvis hitching back and forth as his body itched, thrummed, heat wiggling down his limbs. 

"Oh, oh," Poe cried out brokenly as he cum, bucking, limbs shaking out of his fetal form and left him limp in Jeek's grasp. Jeeks kept fucking him long and slow.

"P-please," Poe stammered. "S-stop." He sobbed. "Gods…stop…"

"Almost done," Jeeks said. He pulled out, chuckling softly when Poe moaned. 

Jeeks rolled them, moved Poe until he was facedown on the mattress. Jeeks splayed a hand over the back of Poe's head.

"Uhn, uhn, uhn…" Poe panted, his face crushed into the pillow. 

Jeeks bent Poe's right leg back, hooked it under his hip and spread Poe obscenely wide. He entered Poe again and began to fuck Poe in that torturous slow pace once more. His other hand rubbed bruising circles on the small of Poe's back to keep him down.

Not that Poe could throw Jeeks off. Fredlik buzzed under his skin, churned hot, liquid heat, that gathered at Poe's cock again. 

Jeeks rocked into Poe, humming as he went, chatting distractedly to the service droid who came in to clean the room and had found Poe feverish and weak.

Binary scrambled into nonsense. Poe panted as Jeek's cock easily slipped in and out of him. A squelch. More bacta oozed over his hole, Jeeks pushing it into Poe with a thrust.

A pattern settled between them, a slow steady fuck into Poe. Jeeks would lean into a stroke, settle deep into Poe. Poe would rear back, aching for more. A chuckle. A rub between Poe's shoulders. Jeeks would pull out, his cockhead caught on Poe's rimmed hole, waited for Poe to sob or plea, then swoop back in, rewarding Poe with a few frustrating shallow thrusts. And he'll do it all over again, ignoring Poe's cock, petting Poe's flank and back with one hand, the other still holding the back of his neck.

Poe's blood boiled as Jeeks swayed into him, still talking to his droid, sometimes into his comlink. Although when he did, he bent forward, changing the angle in order to reach over to cover Poe's mouth after Poe keened and interrupted his earlier com.

"Almost there," Jeeks said as if reassuring Poe they were keeping to a timetable. "I'll get you there."

"Not…" Poe's words broke off into a moan. His ears flushed when he heard himself. He clawed the pillow almost smothering him. 

"This…this…not…the deal!" Poe wailed, his body jerking, torn from getting away and rearing back. "We…we had a—oh, no, stop this, uhn, uhn…"

Poe helplessly cum, the sheets under his body were drenched as his cock spilled ribbons of cream. He flopped, boneless into the mattress, cum squelching under him.

"You're right," Jeeks grunted as he spread Poe's legs even wider, shoved his bent knees under Poe so Poe's ass was on his lap. "This isn't part of the deal."

"This," Jeeks groaned as his cock sank back into Poe's body caught in the throes of an unwanted orgasm. He slapped Poe's flank over and over in time with his thrusts, "This is fun."

Poe wailed as he cum one more time, air emptied from his lungs with one delicious plow that even made Jeeks gasp. Jeeks emptied into Poe, thick streams that scalded, gushing out as Jeeks changed his pace and snapped deeper into Poe. 

"See? Much better now." Jeeks pulled out. He lined his body with Poe's, settling on top, pinning Poe to the damp mattress.

Jeeks tsked. "You made a mess of the sheets again. They're going to bill me for that."

Poe gulped, his eyes stinging. Jeeks seemed to surround him and he couldn't breathe, he couldn't, but his skin kept tingling wherever Jeeks touched him. 

"Told you I would make you feel good," Jeeks chuckled when Poe trembled under him.

Poe's breath hitched. Damn Jeeks, but he was right. It didn't hurt. It didn't tear. It felt good. 

And that was worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five chapters now (but might be 6) because Poe Dameron **does** hurt so prettily, however, Poe Dameron really does deserve a hug or two afterward as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, more of that #Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily (shrugs helplessly)

"What's your price?"

Poe groaned as Jeek's hands swept over his ass. His skin overheated. His feet flexed as hands knead his calves. He pressed his eyes into the pillow and breathed through his nose. He tried to remain still. He felt the midday sun warming Jeek's private suite. Jeeks had yanked off the covers, ordered the window at full view and stared at Poe's nude form under the sunlight until it was time to rouse Poe for more pills. 

"Four X-wings." Jeeks scoffed. "Is nothing. Anything you can think of. Name it."

Poe's head spun. His stomach clenched. Before, he sank into sleep, trapped within Jeek's embrace. He was spent, his chest ached hollow and his limbs numb from fever. He hoped he would wake up and everything would be over, everyone was done plowing into his body, five keys jammed painfully up his rectum, business done. For now.

Instead, Poe woke up to a body that didn't feel like his own, to two more pills and a drink poured down his throat to wash them down. It hurt to move; it hurt to breathe. The pain that radiated inside dulled to a throb, but the memory of his bacta treatment burned a humiliating hole inside so he refused to complain. 

Poe could only blearily watch a warm damp towel wipe the dried cum off his stomach and dick. He tried to move away, but it was like the fever sucked all the energy out of him. He lay there, fighting not to react, eyes staring blankly at the domed ceiling as Jeeks cleaned him up. He hoped the arms dealer would leave after that. He didn't.

"There's always something," Jeeks muttered as he grappled Poe and rolled him over. He straddled the back of Poe's legs. He spread the cheeks, thumbs probing, invading. He grunted. "All healed up."

Poe's stomach clenched. The days were long on this planet, but the nights were longer. His breathing quickened.

"Eight more hours to go," Jeeks voiced out loud what Poe didn't want to hear. He nipped one ass cheek, his teeth lightly scraping up Poe's quivering back. He chuckled when Poe squirmed.

"So tell me," Jeeks purred. He leaned in, his cock scalding, hot as blaster fire on Poe's lower back. "How much will it take?"

"What?" Poe moaned as Jeeks moved warm hands over the back of his legs. Poe blinked hard into the pillow. He panted as Jeeks gently stroked the inside of his thighs, palming his sac, the other hand patting Poe's knees.

Command received, Poe's legs spread apart, letting Jeeks kneel between them. He could feel Jeek's knees bumping into his cock, faint leg hairs teasing his hole when Jeeks pressed his knee into his buttocks.

"Uhn," Poe groaned. Jeek's question was lost in the haze. Fingers dug into his cheeks, massaging, groping, owning. "Uhn…"

Jeeks chuckled. His hands lightly traveled up to Poe's sides. He went around to slip his hands between Poe's torso and the mattress. 

"After tonight," Jeeks murmured as he pressed his palms over Poe's nipples, kneading the nubs into painful points from behind. Jeek's cock, hard and leaking, jabbed Poe in the back.

"I'll take you to your X-wings," Jeeks continued. His cock scraped along Poe's crack, pre-cum dribbling in to mix with the bacta that kept squirting out each time Poe clenched his ass every time he felt Jeek's cock. "After our deal." Jeeks ground into Poe's ass harder, his cock forcing cheeks to spread open for him. "But I want one more night. What do you want for one more night?"

"Anything you want." Jeek's tongue was large, wet, laving down Poe's shoulder blades in broad swipes. Poe shuddered, fidgeting restless as Jeeks settled across his back again.

"Thermal grenades?" Jeeks brushed his lips across Poe's nape. His hands massaged Poe's pecs, his cock grinding into the small of Poe's back, pre-cum trickled to pool on the top of his cleft. "More X-Wings?"

Heat rippled, that chemical rush warmed every part of Poe's body. Jeek's offer spun in his head. One more night after tonight. His list. He could fix more. Just for one more night.

"Ah," Poe breathed, words tumbled too much in his mind to sort out. He felt unbearably tight across his groin, stretched taut by his cock sluggishly filling, reacting to Jeeks humping his back.

"One more night," Jeeks murmured. His cock skimmed up and down Poe's back faster. "Just you and me. Mm? Anything you want for anything I want."

Wetness slicked Poe's back, propelling Jeek's erection into a smooth glide up along the curve of Poe's spine. Poe panted, shuddering as he felt beads of cum trailing down to pool on the dimples on top of his buttocks. He jammed fists to his eyes and fought the urge to rock back. But it was hard; waves and waves of heat washed over him every time Jeek's body slide against Poe as smooth as a cock moving inside him.

Jeeks spoke rapidly, hushed, intimate and hot by Poe's ear. 

"What's your price?" Jeeks asked again. His arms moved to hook under Poe's armpits. "There's always a price."

Poe moaned, his head lolling on the pillow as Jeek's cock brushed over Poe's hole. Jeeks paused, waited for Poe to take an unsteady breath and breached him in a single stroke.

Starting, air pushed out of his lungs, Poe gasped, his flushed face dropping to the pillow. It felt like a blow. It felt like it filled every inch of his body. The stretch, Gods, the heft of it filling him… 

Poe keened as Jeeks rose to stand on his knees. Jeeks bent his arms under Poe's armpits and roughly yank Poe up to his knees along with him. Poe's body arched painfully back into Jeeks, his shoulders pulled, arms locked behind by Jeek's restraining arms. 

"I would make you feel so good all night," Jeeks promised. His cock burrowed in deep, his balls hot against Poe's ass, he pulled out slowly, chuckling at Poe's broken sob when he stilled with his cockhead stretching Poe's hole.

"Just name your price," Jeeks breathed.

Jeeks surged forward, a single stroke that lanced into that spot. Poe yelped. Jeeks rolled his hips, nudging his cock in deeper with three shallow thrusts and stilled long enough for Poe to try to catch his breath.

Before Poe could exhale though, Jeeks repeated one long stroke, three short strokes, a slow pattern that burned in Poe's ass. The cock felt thicker, Poe felt tighter, the length of his body pulled taut by Jeeks. 

Poe gasped, his torso shaking with the strain of bending so far back, his hole stuffed, abandoned then filled again over and over. Hot, his skin pulled in all directions, Poe felt like he was drowning. His head hung forward, his shoulders shook from the strain. A haze gathered in front of him and through him, hot and liquid, pooling at Poe's groin and growing.

"Uhn, uhn…" A moan tore out of Poe. He couldn't breathe. He ached. He _ached_ , Gods, there was a hollowness in the pit of his belly. Needy sounds wouldn't stop escaping his throat. He didn't want this, no, please, please, Gods, he needed more, no, stop, stop…

"I'll make this good. You'll say yes," Jeeks panted harshly by Poe's ear, his arms bent to pull Poe's arms further and further back as he leisurely fucked Poe.

Jeeks stopped asking, focused on attacking that spot deep inside Poe, his cock hot and so large, moving boldly inside like he knew Poe's body would stretch loose just for him.

Head spinning, electrical charges coursing down Poe's body, Poe couldn't think. That kriffing haze pumped through him, the stuffed feeling growing as Jeek's cock claimed him.

One more night. One night with Jeeks. Like this. No. He should say no. He should—oh, oh…

"Uhn," Poe moaned. "Ye—" He bit his lower lip, damming his words from coming out. He groaned deep in his throat as Jeeks yanked his arms further back, threatening to pull Poe's shoulders out of their sockets. 

Jeeks continued thrusting slow, in that agonizing series of one long and three short, his cock leaking, further slicking Poe inside. Jeeks didn't taunt Poe about being close or teased Poe about the way Poe's flushed cock slapped wildly against his stomach, bobbing frantically as their linked bodies moved.

"Go ahead," Jeeks murmured. He dropped kisses down the crook of Poe's shoulder. "One night. Name your price."

Poe shuddered. His head dropped back onto Jeek's shoulder, exhausted and choking with want. He stared with feverish eyes on the ceiling, feeling Jeek's thrusts sway their bodies together.

Heat churned in Poe's belly and he panted as it builds, his cock darkening further at the tip, raw and sensitive. Pre-cum bled from the slit. It burned.

"Please," Poe begged, his arms fighting free even if it meant breaking them. He needed to…Gods, no, he shouldn't want this. The kriffing drin—oh…

"Please," Poe swore, his voice cracking.

Jeeks laughed into Poe's sweat soaked hair. Suddenly his hands were on Poe's hips, keeping Poe flushed to him. His thrusts picked up speed.

"Don't touch," Jeeks chided. And began to pound.

Poe groaned, his upper body writhing in the wake of Jeek's thrusts. His arms burned, the circulation returning now that he was freed. But he didn't touch his cock. His arms folded to his chest, hands curled into trembling fists. He feared of cumming in front of Jeeks, he feared Jeeks stopping if he did, he feared Jeeks won't stop if he did. Because Jeek's cock felt like it doubled in size, crushing Poe's insides, molten hot, hard and filling him with a stretch that promised to tear. No, he shouldn't want this. He _can't_ want—Gods, he didn't want Jeeks to ever stop.

A hand clamped over Poe's nape, shoving his head down. Suddenly, Poe balanced his elbows on the bouncing mattress struggling to keep his face and shoulders from ramming into the bed.

Poe's mind recoiled, imagining how he must look now, ass in the air, his head hung low, his mouth slack and open, moaning pitifully as he was gloriously fucked. He wanted to yell, he wanted to curse Jeeks he was a son of a bantha, but Jeek's thrusts punched the anger out of Poe's mind. Poe could only make pitiful noises as he rode out the pain—no, it didn't hurt, that fredlik made sure of that. His body trembled over and over with heat and want, his cock weeping with pre-cum.

"Almost there," Jeeks grunted. It wasn't clear if Jeeks was referring to himself or Poe. 

"Uhn," Poe wheezed, fighting to breathe as Jeek's thrusts kept pushing his head and shoulders to the mattress. 

"Uhn…no…" Poe panted. "Uhn…stop—oh, oh…"

Jeeks simply held tighter, bruising fingers digging into Poe's hips, jerking Poe's ass up to meet his thrusts. Soon, Poe reared back unaided, his lower back straining, his ass bobbing frantically to meet each stroke.

"Relax," Jeeks panted. "Let it come. You're there. Go on…"

Poe choked when he cum, his cock spasming and jerking. He tasted cum on his lower lip, felt it splatter and paint his throat and chest. He cum, his dick sore, his body used, so used. His cock burned as he released with a wail.

Jeeks groaned, guttural, unlike his normally cultured voice. He held Poe tight to him that when he cum, it felt like it flooded Poe's stomach from within. 

It seemed endless. Poe could only whimper as Jeeks continued to fuck into him, cumming one more time to fill him up, white fluid dripping out of Poe's loose hole.

Poe panted, folding forward boneless and over sensitized when Jeeks abruptly let him go. Jeek's cock burned as it eased out and Poe felt like he was left shaped wrong. He gulped, breath hitching as he felt cum trickling down the back of his legs and dampening the sheets.

"Anything you want," Jeeks breathed. He tugged Poe to him, spooned him, his damp cock slippery as it tucked between Poe's cheeks. "I'll meet any price. One more night." 

Jeeks suddenly laughed softly by his ear. "Unless you only want this."

Poe jerked. He choked out a curse. He threw back an elbow and felt it skimmed along Jeek's ribs. Jeeks grunted, surprised. 

They grappled, the bed creaking as they fought. Poe swung, his fist throbbed as it connected with Jeek's chin.

"Son of a—" Poe shouted. Rage suddenly filled his chest. His body throbbed as he moved, his hole felt too hot and leaking and something in Poe snapped. "I would never—"

Something crashed to the floor. Poe forced his arms to move. No. No deal. He can't do this. No. No more!

Poe felt himself tiring, winded with every move, the fredlik keeping him sluggish. He ended up on his back, his wrists captured on either side of his head, Jeek's hands squeezing Poe's wrists so tight, Poe's hands tingled with needles. 

"That," Jeeks panted. He spat out blood. Poe managed to connect one of his fists to the smug arms dealer's mouth. "That's a no, then?"

Poe glared up at Jeeks. 

Jeeks smirked down at Poe. His cock was semi-hard again and looked impossibly large. Poe felt nauseous, recalling how easily Jeek's cock moved inside him so many times before.

Catching where Poe looked, Jeeks chuckled. He shifted, easily avoiding Poe's weak attempt to ram a knee to his crotch.

"You should reconsider," Jeeks murmured, his mouth curling as he gazed down the length of Poe's body. His smile broadened when Poe's arms jerked but couldn't break free. "We had such a good arrangement before. Our deal—"

"This deal is done!" Poe snarled. His chest heaved. He bucked. "Let go."

"There's still tonight—"

"Kriff tonight!" Poe shouted. He drew up a knee again and managed a glancing blow to Jeek's dick. He huffed a bitter laugh when Jeeks hissed.

Jeeks pulled Poe's wrists above his head, forcing Poe to arch in order to ease the pain of the stretch. Jeeks leaned in, his cock fully erect now, and ground it into Poe's groin.

"No! Get off!" Poe choked out. He threw his head up, trying to connect, but couldn't. Poe's head dropped back down. He panted, winded as he gasped.

"Four X-wings."

Poe stiffened. His throat worked. 

Jeeks smiled knowingly. He leaned into Poe again, his erection skimming across Poe's dick.

Poe screwed up his face. His breath quickened. He twisted, kicking, shoulders wrenching but it ended quickly, the haze returning. Jeek's cock left wet trails on his thighs. Poe gritted his teeth, resisted the urge, the need to roll his hips up towards Jeeks.

"Get off," Poe bit out.

Jeeks smiled and just continued rocking into Poe, his cock jabbing Poe's lower stomach, scrapping the softer muscle, staining Poe with pre-cum.

"I…" Poe squashed down a shudder. "I don't want this. I said get off!"

Jeeks chuckled. He rotated his pelvis, snapped forward, a sharp thrust that both crushed and tantalized.

Poe couldn't stop his moan from escaping.

"Liar," Jeeks cooed. He squeezed Poe's hands tighter.

Poe's fingers went numb, bloodless. He tugged at them, but Jeeks yanked them further apart. Poe grunted. His shoulders burned.

"You like this," Jeeks continued, unbothered by Poe's weakened struggles. "I knew this was what you wanted the moment Ledoa brought you to me."

Poe closed his eyes. They flew open when Jeeks dipped his head and dropped a kiss on Poe's left nipple.

"I knew you wanted this when you kept coming back," Jeeks murmured, mouthing the right nipple. Poe stifled a groan. "I was happy to pay any price you offered."

Poe wished he had the energy to surge up, smash his head into Jeek's smug face. His stomach fluttered as Jeeks continued rutting against Poe's cock in slow, knowing strokes. "I didn't keep coming back because…" Poe snapped. "You and your kriffing feldlik, you sick son of a—get away from me!"

Jeek's knee knocked Poe's next knee attempt aside, spreading Poe's legs wide. He planted his knees, between Poe's legs, blocking Poe's attempt to close them or gain leverage.

"Get off me! The deal's off!"

"Want to know a secret?" Jeeks murmured. He chuckled when Poe simply glowered. "Don't worry, this one's free." 

Jeek's body crushed into Poe as he leaned into Poe's ear.

"I didn't give you fredlik before."

Ice rushed down Poe's back. Air shrank around him. His fury became horror.

"What?" Poe whispered.

"That fredlik faded hours ago while you slept." Jeeks leered. "I was saving the rest for tonight. That last glass was simply a Spratplum juice."

The citrus taste on Poe's tongue soured. The bitterness of cum, Jeek's cum, returned and sat heavy on Poe's tongue.

"No…" Poe fought the hold, shouting over and over to drown out Jeek's amusement.

"That was all you," Jeeks chuckled. He rocked harder into Poe's crotch. Poe choked. "Told you you'll have fun."

"No!" Poe shook uncontrollably. His eyes blurred, but this time he knew it wasn't because—no, no, he thought…it was the fredlik. It was the kriffing fredlik. His skin felt caked in cum. Gods, he cum, he _begged_. 

"No," Poe stuttered. His chest heaved, his legs kicking fruitlessly under Jeeks. "No, that was fredlik. You're lying."

"Here," Jeeks murmured. He swiftly breached Poe, without warning or preparation, hard cock filling every inch of Poe without forgiveness. This time Poe could see himself in smug blue eyes, body arching, his mouth gaped to a pained wail. He writhed, distorted in that predatory gleam, pathetically weak as Jeeks started to fuck him again, pounding as hard as he was as careful before.

"Let me show you again," Jeeks cooed as he yanked Poe's hands above his head, to the point Poe's shoulders burned, almost as hot as the fire lancing repeated into his body.

"No, no, no!" Poe cried out, sobbing, agony and that flutter of heat warring in his chest. Jeek's cock slammed into him again and again, bacta, cum and blood flowing freely down his legs. He kept screaming, eyes stark as he watched himself writhed like a used whore in Jeek's eyes, devoured to the point he feared he could never return from. 

Jeek's taunt repeated again and again in Poe's head. It was all him. He asked for it and took it, again and again, riding high from the fucks, not from fredlik.

"Gods," Poe choked as Jeek's cock continued to destroy every piece of him. His body bled numb as more filth plowed into him. 

He did this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I know. I'm a horrible, horrible person. I promise the hurt/comfort will be the next installment. It was going to be the last chapter until inspiration hit me (and poor Poe)
> 
> Sorry. Hope you're sticking around. It'll eventually get better. There will be hugs and cake in Poe's future, I swear. LOL.


	5. Chapter 5

They didn't bother with the fredlik.

The table felt the same. Hard. Cold. Set low enough to bend over without straining his back. The card playing in the next room sounded the same. The smoke, wine and male sweat smelled the same. The soiled cocks and cum jammed down his raw throat tasted the same. Being passed around to be fucked, blunt fingers bruising his skin, the filth rammed up his body, the tacky film that wouldn't go away, the thrusts into him again and again and again, can't breathe, let him breathe, Gods please let him breathe, he can't he can't, stop, stopstopstop…

…The same. They all felt the same.

The only thing different was the haze.

There was no haze, no blurred feeling that carried away the sharp humiliating bite of cocks and touches. There was clarity, sharp edged, full-colored, hurtful clarity.

But he didn't ask for the fredlik.

Jeeks had offered. After he was done with Poe, he fetched another med droid. He personally wiped Poe's wet face dry, cleaned the blood and cum off the back of his legs and front. When Poe came to, he offered the fredlik as a kindness.

Poe said no. Why should he need it? Why cover up the fact everything done was what he asked for?

That night, the hands gripped Poe, folded his limbs, forced him on fours, held his head to push his mouth down over their cocks. The hands were large, dry, scalding on his skin. He arched into thrusts, moaned when their cocks filled him, twice over, ass and mouth, switched, plowed into him. Fixed him with bacta. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. 

Poe begged, like Jeeks said he would. Poe ached. Just like Jeeks said he would. 

The sensations that ballooned as he was filled was the same as with the fredlik. Maybe there never was any fredlik. Maybe it was a nice excuse his screwed up head made up, like the one he used to convince himself they could pull off bombers against an entire armada—Gods, he was so arrogant to think he could pull it off and so many paid the cost. Ledoa was right. His wife shouldn't have died. None of them should have. 

Poe had laid there, distantly feeling them touch places he should hate, detachedly heard himself respond in ways he shouldn't and respond in ways that made something inside recoil in disgust. He pulled the names of the dead foremost in his mind to remind himself why he was here and to just lie there and take it, Dameron.

While they used him, Poe stared at the mirrored ceiling, watched someone else who looked just like him mewl pitifully and moan on cue at each thrust. He stared at the ceiling because it was better than staring down at himself and the filth that was once his body.

They talked around him, idle chatter like they were still playing cards. They shared jokes, verbally jabbed, all while running hands down Poe's body, all while fucking him. 

As Poe undulated, limbs twitching, he listened. Because it was better than watching. He kept his eyes closed, his skin burning under their touches, and let hands moved him onto his back and stomach. 

They talked above him, fucking into his invisible body as they shared secrets. 

And then one of them mentioned the First Order.

Poe clung to the words, let them distract him from…everything else. And he listened, ignoring his own moans and cries, ignored the wet slaps of bodies, ignored their leering comments and really listened.

The only one Poe couldn't ever ignore was Jeeks.

Back in the private suite, Jeeks kept his thrusts gentle, careful as if he regretted before. Jeeks had chided Poe, said Poe should have relaxed, things were easier if Poe would only relax. Things would even be fun.

Poe lay on his belly, murmuring into the pillow each time Jeek's thick cock swayed into Poe, striking the spot that sent sparks down Poe's limbs. 

"You were amazing tonight," Jeeks murmured. He held Poe by the hips, kneeled between Poe's spread legs and kept stretching Poe with slow strokes. 

Poe grunted. He blinked gritty eyes into the pillow. His mouth parted and he didn't stop the breathy "Uhn, uhn" from spilling out. There was no point. What he felt…there was no point trying to stay silent.

The stretch from Jeek's cock sparked sensations that made Poe want to arch into Jeek's thrusts. Because it didn't hurt. It wasn't terrible, either. It made Poe feel things that made him hate himself each time his body reacted. But Jeeks was right. Poe came to him. This was what Poe wanted. Shut up, Dameron.

"This is my favorite," Jeeks went on. "When you're all sloppy and wet. After everyone is done with you. You couldn't take me that first time, remember? But now, oh, right here, you're as loose as a cheap brothel's whore."

Poe ignored Jeek's taunts. The arms dealer wasn't saying anything Poe hasn't heard before. He fisted the covers under him, blinked again and carefully breathed around each thrust so his body wouldn't seize too much. He felt the sheets grow damp as they soaked up the precum from his cock. 

Shame squirmed in Poe's belly, hopelessness gnawed in his chest because his body betrayed the truth. He couldn't deny what he was feeling: filthy yet desperate for anything done to him. 

"I told you I would make this good for you…"

Dutifully, Poe moaned quietly. His raw throat worked as he buried his eyes into the pillow and waited for Jeeks to tire of fucking him. It didn't seem like it would be any time soon, though. For either of them.

Heat swirled at the base of Poe's cock. Jeek's hands moved to knead Poe's cheeks, squeezing so Jeek's cock needed to inch into Poe's body with force.

Poe shuddered. His body shivered, wanton and helpless. All he could do was woodenly think of course he reacted this way. Poe's mouth parted, panting as Jeek's cock moved deeper, pushing his insides around like they were unimportant.

"Uhn…"

"Say yes," Jeeks breathed. "You have your X-wings. More even. Those friends Fren and Leeyj brought tonight? General Ketts was pleased. Very pleased. He gave you his personal shuttlecraft. He definitely wants to fuck you again if given the chance."

Poe bit his lower lip. Ketts had a short cock, but it was wide and scraped along Poe's rectum when it wormed in. It made Poe bleed. Ketts liked that, bragged about the new outpost he was building while he continued to pound into Poe. Thank Force, Ketts didn't like doubling up. He complained Poe was too dirty like that.

Jeeks lightly patted Poe's right ass cheek as he leaned into his next stroke and held it inside Poe.

"Oh, oh…" Poe moaned. How did Jeeks felt bigger now? Poe's feet flexed, his calves twinge. His belly started to hurt again. Too deep, too large. When Jeek's cock moved, it was bearable, the thrusts promised a quick relief. Right now, it felt like a presence, pressing at Poe's rectum, demanding his body to deform around it. His ass felt like something too large was lodged in him, something that didn't belong. His body quivered, wanting to push, like his bowels desperately needed to empty. 

Poe needed Jeeks to move, to move hard and fast, blur the pain like the fredlik used to. Jeek's cock felt like a stone beast crushing, gnawing his insides.

Poe's ass clenched and Jeeks exhaled shakily. 

The next stroke was harder, deeper, greedier. Close, but he needed more. Poe's fingers pierced the pillow when they curled tight. 

It didn't hurt. No, this…this was good. He needed Jeeks to do more. Relieve the ache in Poe as quickly as possible.

"Oh," Poe whimpered softly. He shifted, felt Jeek's cock grinding into his insides. He shuddered. "Oh…"

Jeek's fingers ran up the back of Poe's hair and gripped a fistful of curls. Another stroke and Jeeks yanked, jerking Poe's head back, baring his throat, barring air. Jeek's fingers dug into Poe's scalp. He huffed, snapping hard into Poe, pulling Poe's head further and further back with each stroke, squeezing the remaining air out.

"Uhn, no…sto—"

Poe flinched when he heard himself. He recovered and clenched as hard as he could around Jeek's cock. Muscles spasm, unable to flex. Force, Jeeks was big.

"Good, isn't it?" Jeeks sound smug. His hips snapped forward, just once. Jeek's cock still, filled and burned. "Say yes."

Poe groaned. His insides boiled, heat rippling out, waves of pai—no, pleasure. He bit his lower lip and whined deep in his throat to get Jeeks to move.

"You feel good," Jeeks soothed. "You do. This is what you want. I can feel it."

Jeek's hips finally rocked forward faster, harder, driving deep into Poe. That too large feeling blurred, scraping Poe but no longer feeling like it was trying to swell and burst from the inside out. The faster Jeeks went, the overwhelming sensation lessened. 

"You're so filthy inside," Jeeks breathed. "Everyone had you, but I'm the last one to take you."

Squelches, cum squirts and dribbled out of Poe's hole with each thrust. Poe breathed carefully between clenched teeth. His knees dug into the mattress, hands clawing as he heard the disgusting wet sounds of his body. 

Poe's breathing hitched. Jeeks was right. Poe was sloppy inside, loose enough to take Jeeks with minimal fuss, wet enough to leave the covers under them soaked. 

"Four starfighters."

Poe's legs convulsed when Jeeks delivered a series of three thrusts, shallow and quick.

"A U-wing…"

Jeeks smoothed palms up Poe's sides. They squeezed as Poe exhaled, loosened when his chest expanded. They braced Poe's ribs like they were in command.

"And a First Order light craft with a general's access coin."

Poe shuddered. Jeeks concluded the list with a sharp thrust that pushed Poe higher up on the bed. 

"Oh, oh," Poe cried out. He rutted the mattress below to alleviate the sudden burn on his cock. "Please…"

Jeeks stilled inside Poe, his hands kneading Poe's ass.

Poe's cock ached from the abrupt friction, leaked because it was neglected, twitching because it was trapped too long under Poe's body. His stomach cramped; Jeek's cock just kept crushing his insides. He needed Jeeks to move, push Poe further into that pained haze, into that drowning heat.

Jeeks watched Poe, saying nothing as Poe's hips jerked forward, ass flexing to draw Jeek's cock deeper.

"Say yes," Jeeks suddenly said. His cock withdrew until its tip sat on Poe's ridged rim. 

"Please," Poe panted. "I…I…uhn…"

"Say yes," Jeeks demanded.

The pressure in Poe's ass and cock build, the ache ballooning in his belly, threatening to burst. Poe shook, tried to ground his erection into the bed.

Jeeks gripped Poe's hips, stilling him from rearing back.

"Please," Poe sobbed, because there was no point, no fredlik, maybe there never was, no going back. 

Jeeks palmed Poe's hip and gave it a pat.

Poe shakily got on all fours with Jeek's help. He whimpered when Jeek's cock exited. He shuddered when Jeeks returned after Poe swayed on fours, over a bed soaked with his filth.

"Yes," Jeeks murmured. It wasn't clear if it was the same question or to himself. He lined himself up with Poe's hole and let his erection's tip rest on the puckered entrance.

Poe's chest heaved, the effort to stay quiet was pointless. He kneeled there, exposed and desperate. A part of himself shriveled. Another part sneered.

"Please, Jeeks," Poe whispered because the latter was the loudest. He closed his eyes. "Fuck me."

Jeek's breath audibly caught. The arms dealer's hands trembled as they splayed on Poe's lower back.

"You're going to say yes," Jeeks whispered. "And I'll pay whatever price you want." He moved to grip Poe's hips and jerked him back over his erection.

Poe howled, startled more than pained as Jeeks began pounding into Poe, relentless, dragging his large cock over and over his prostate.

"Oh, oh, uhn, Jee—please, please…"

Poe heard himself sobbing, felt himself thrashing not to break free but to get closer. Jeeks grunted, swore under his breath, wrecked in a way Poe's never heard. Jeeks seemed to realize that, determined it was Poe's fault and fucked harder into Poe in retaliation.

Shoved facedown to the mattress, Poe couldn't do anything more than make choked sounds, "Uhn, uhn" and sobs when Jeeks slapped his hands away.

A haze returned, a haze of Poe's own doing, red tinted with pain, blinding Poe with its malicious visions of how he must look, how he looked before and how no one will want to look at him again. The haze didn't numb him. It heightened each thrust, each metallic stench of blood and sweat. It bellowed back every breathy moan Poe made, every plea, and the wet sounds of Poe cumming to the sensation of Jeeks cumming deep into his abused ass.

Poe gasped, unable to do anything more than mewl when Jeeks pulled out. Poe collapsed onto the bed and fought not to cry out in pain. It hurts. It hurts. It hu—no, it didn't. It can't. It shouldn't. Because he wanted this. He deserved this.

"Tomorrow," Jeeks panted, winded. He sounded like a stranger. He fingered Poe's bleeding hole. "I'll call for a med droid. We'll go to your starfighters tomorrow."

Poe groaned as Jeeks plunged his fingers deeper, examining, and pulled out with a slurp that made Poe cringe.

"Wait," Poe panted. He rolled onto his back. He fought back a flinch when he felt his own cum sticking the sheets to his body. He forced himself to meet Jeek's gaze. "What you asked before…"

Jeeks smiled hungrily as he leaned in.

"Red moon five. This is Black Leader—"

Poe flinched. That wasn't a call sign he deserved. He amended it to his id number. "This is Signet three two delta niner." 

The response was immediate.

"Dameron!" Snap yowled out of the coms. "Where the kriff were you, you son of a—"

Poe grimaced. He took a deep breath. "Write these coordinates down," he ordered.

"Let me get the General. And Finn! Jess and Rey had to sit on him when he came back. Dameron, you have a lot of expl—"

"Wexley!" Poe barked. He grimaced when it made something deep throb. Damn bacta wasn't doing its job fast enough.

Stunned silence.

"Take these coordinates down." Poe closed his eyes. "Snap, just shut up and take them down. Please."

"Yea, yea, okay." Snap was subdued. The coms crackled as the pilot looked for something to write with. "Go ahead."

Poe recited the coordinates. The numbers rattled out of his throat like a countdown. When he finished, he waited.

"What…" Snap sounded confused. "That's the asteroid belt off the Hosnian system. There's nothing there. How the kriff did you get all the way over there from—"

"You need to bring a freighter," Poe interrupted. "Mid size. And a few pilots."

"Pilots…Son of a…" Snap sounded excited. "The shipyards. You got X-wings? How many?"

Poe smiled bitterly. He lifted his eyes and drank in the rows of crafts in front of him. A part of him wanted to cry.

"Four," Poe said steadily. He huffed, but it was doubtful the old coms picked it up. "Picked up a U-wing and a First Order craft, too, general's coin and everything."

"Krif—" Snap sounded stunned. "You did it." His voice sounded distant, turning away as he shouted, "He did it!"

Poe swallowed as he heard the teeny cheers in the background. He ignored the bemused scoff behind him.

"Listen," Poe said urgently. "Those coordinates? When you get there, follow the beacon."

"Beacon? What bea—"

"The ships are inside a dead moon. It's an old pirate's hideout. There's enough internal power to keep the ships charged for a month, but after that—"

"Poe!" Finn sounded breathless when he cut in. He sounded like he ran to the coms. "Poe, where are you? Are you okay?"

"Snap has the coordinates." Poe almost ended the link. He leaned closer to the console, hungry to hear Finn's voice. "The keys are—"

"Keys? So they didn't…" Finn made a choked sound, he oddly sounded like he was crying before. "We're coming to get you. Poe, we're coming."

Poe smiled grimly. His eyes burned.

"I placed the ignition cards for all of them by the console, under the toolbox it's on."

"You placed…Poe, you're waiting for us, right?" Finn plead. "You'll be there? Poe?"

Poe inhaled, the vise around his chest seemed to be squeezing his entire body. 

"I also…negotiated some thermal grenades," Poe went on dully. He ignored the background noise, the questions, Finn's knowing fear in his voice. "The shuttlecraft has two crates of bacta, too."

"Poe!" Rey sounded like she ran as well. "Stay there! We were looking everywhere! Whatever it is—"

"Take care of him," Poe rasped. His vision blurred. "I-I'll be back soon." If there was anything left of him they still want back. "Take care of each other, Rey. Please."

"Poe!" Finn practically screamed into the coms. Poe started, almost dropping the mouthpiece. "Stay where you are. We're leaving now. An hour. We'll be there. Wait for me. Please. Pleas—"

"It's fine, Finn," Poe said, his voice small. "It'll be worth it."

"Po—"

Poe yanked the mouthpiece off the console and threw it away from him. Breathing hard, Poe stared at the X-wings shrouded in the shadows, gleaming new. Four X-wings. Four.

"That was melodramatic," Jeeks drawled.

Poe closed his eyes briefly. He shaped a smile, a smirk, something other than the hollowness on his chest. Hearing Finn felt like someone carved out his insides, gutted the longer Poe heard Finn. 

"Well," Poe rasped as he carefully twisted around. He suppressed a shudder when Jeeks looped an arm around his middle and dragged him across the bedrolls laid out on the floor.

As promised, Jeeks took Poe to where he stored the starfighters after Poe was healed enough. Then, as compensation for taking Poe here, Jeeks pulled Poe to the floor and slowly took his time fucking Poe on all fours. During all of it, Poe stared blankly at the starfighters, at the reaps of his rewards.

"Do you like your ships?" Jeeks reached around and brushed his knuckles over Poe's cock. "You've earned them."

Poe exhaled, made sure he shuddered hard against Jeeks, then died a little inside when he realized it didn't take much effort. He gave up and rocked towards Jeek's hand.

"Anything at all," Jeeks murmured. "Each day, just tell me your price."

"Anything you want for anything I want, right?" Poe rasped.

Jeeks chuckled against Poe's nape. His fingers wandered, seeking, before sinking dry and thick into Poe's hole.

"Uhn…" Poe wanted to scream but moaned instead.

"Anything," Jeeks said, hushed as he finger fucked Poe, his fingers catching the healing tissue inside. "Anything at all."

Poe wasn't sure whether Jeeks meant himself or what Poe wants. What Poe wanted…well, it was right here, wasn't it? Worked loose inside a dead moon, moaning, dry of fredlik, wet with sweat because Jeeks tortured Poe with slow, scissoring fingers.

"Wha…" Poe gulped and tried again. "This casino…who…uhn…who's go—Jeeks, p-please…"

"A few familiar faces," Jeeks murmured. "Small party. Ketts might drop by. He wanted to have you to himself. Asked me what your price would be. I told him it's whatever you want, because it's what you want or you wouldn't be here."

Poe swallowed. His head dropped as he sagged into Jeeks. He rocked into Jeek's fingers, now three, hooking into his body, seeking, claiming…

"Oh," Poe moaned and cummed over his lap, over the trousers Jeeks only shoved down to his knees. He cum, writhing between Jeek's legs and even though Jeeks playfully shoved Poe away, that trapped feeling didn't go away.

"Don't get my clothes dirty," Jeeks chided. He rose to his feet, nudged Poe's ass with his boot. "Finish yourself up. We're leaving in five minutes."

"I…" Poe rasped as he shakily wrapped a hand around his sore cock. "I wanted to leave a note to…to Finn. Say goodbye or…" He swallowed.

Jeeks stood over Poe's form, cool blue eyes watching as Poe feebly tried to jerk off. He couldn't finish, couldn't get relief, not while Jeeks stared at his disheveled form curled fetal on his side.

"Goodbye?" Jeeks sounded amused. "It's only two weeks. Surely your Finn can let you have your fun for two weeks."

Poe fought not to gag. He gripped his cock tight and jerked, but it only hurt more.

"He's…he's not my Finn," Poe said, unable to suppress the waver in his voice. 

Jeeks scoffed. "Whatever you say. Alright, I'll even supply you the flimsy for your 'note.' What would you be willing to pay for it?"

Poe stared. "It's just a note." At Jeek's hard stare, Poe bristled. "I'm not asking you for another coms console or anything."

"What are you willing to pay for it?" Jeeks repeated.

Hasn't he paid enough, Poe wanted to howl, but he pushed up on his elbows and made himself turn fully to face Jeeks. 

Sure enough, Jeek's eyes drifted to Poe's cock, swollen and dark against his bruised stomach.

"It's a long trip through hyperspace to the Frost canyon casinos," Poe rasped. He hoped Jeeks mistaken the tremor in his voice as something else.

Jeek's eyes darkened. His mouth curved.

"An hour," Jeeks murmured, agreeing. "Alright. You have a deal. Ten minutes to write your ridiculous note and you ride my cock dry all the way to the Frost canyons. Deal?"

It was like looking at someone else replying, "Deal." Poe's hands dropped from his erection that remained despite the ice forming in his belly. He waited until Jeeks went to get Poe something to write before he pulled his trousers up. Jeeks refused to give him back his underwear and the trousers' material scraped rough against Poe's engorged cock.

Poe shuddered when Jeeks stood close, his own erection pressed against Poe's ass. He murmured a reminder Poe has ten minutes (which Poe will pay for with an hour) and stepped back a few meters away to give Poe some privacy.

Privacy, Poe thought sourly, but quickly dismissed it. This might be the most he'll get for the next two—

Poe's breath quickened. He curled a fist around the stylus and told himself to breathe. It was just sex. Like he told Finn, it'll be fine. He'll be fin—it'll be fine. 

Quickly, before Jeeks went to check on him, Poe wrote down the outpost location Ketts grumbled about while he fucked Poe. Poe barely made out the coordinates, the blood rushing in his ears as he choked around Jeek's (or was it Fren?) cock. At the time, it felt like the cock was trying to meet Kett's in his ass. Hopefully, Poe remembered the coordinates right. There was no way to check. Please, don't let him lead the Resistance to another disaster.

Poe wrapped the note around the ignition keys. After a thought, Poe fished out the chain and ring he kept in a hidden pocket. He took it off before he met Jeeks. The thought of it stained or used against Poe…

"Heirloom?" Jeeks heard the faint clink of the chain against the keys.

"Need something to keep the note around the keys," Poe said as he quickly folded everything up into a package. He curled his hand around it.

Jeeks watched Poe tuck the keys into the toolbox Poe described. He smirked when Poe staggered to his feet.

"I may be able to find a bomber or two," Jeeks offered. When Poe was close enough, Jeek's hand slipped over to pat Poe's ass. "What would you want for it?"

"You mean what you want for it?" Poe corrected wearily. He hobbled, aching more with each step towards Jeek's craft. 

Jeeks chuckled. He abruptly yanked Poe to his chest.

"No…" Poe stammered. "Not here. Not enough time. They'll be here soon."

"Maybe your Finn would like to watch."

Poe's chest heaved. "What?" He flinched when Jeeks grabbed his cock through his trousers.

"I'll ask again," Jeeks whispered. He stood over Poe, as large as he was when he took Poe in the showers, towering over as he fucked Poe, proving to Poe just how little Poe fought. 

"The bombers." Jeeks squeezed Poe's cock. Poe moaned. "What would you want for them?"

Poe shook, weak kneed, caught in Jeek's grip. He was close enough to push the stylus between Jeek's ribs. He was close enough to shove it into Jeek's neck.

"Uhn," Poe whimpered as Jeeks pressed the heel of his hand down the line of Poe's cock. All thought fled. "Uhn…I-I…"

"Think about it," Jeeks murmured. "We have two weeks." He jerked Poe to him, his hand shoving down to the back of Poe's trousers. He pierced into Poe's hole again with a finger.

Poe keened. 

"Meanwhile," Jeeks whispered, his finger roughly pumping in and out of Poe, his own cock pressed into Poe's heaving stomach. "Let me take care of that for you later."

Poe gasped, his head falling forward to rest on Jeek's chest. It burned. It tugged at places the bacta didn't finish healing. He wanted Jeeks to sto—no, he didn't want Jeeks to stop. Oh, oh, please…

"You're mine for the hour, mine for two weeks." Jeeks used two fingers now, chuckling when Poe trembled against him with a choked cry. 

Poe's knees buckled. Jeeks caught him, his fingers yanking out in order to catch Poe, yanking so hard, so sudden, Poe felt the back of his trousers grow damp.

Poe breathed hard. He glanced back at the X-wings waiting in the cavern. He stared at the toolbox that hid his note. Then he stared at Jeek's profile as the arms dealer helped Poe to the craft with a gentleness Poe hated and knew was only fleeting. 

"How does that sound to you? A good deal?" Jeeks asked as he gave Poe a shove into the passenger seat. "Strip. I want to fuck you once we jump into hyperspace."

Poe swallowed as Jeek's craft vibrated to life. Its dash lit up, beeping there were ships coming out of lightspeed soon.

"Well?" Jeeks demanded as they lifted off. There was a glimpse, a brief flash of three ships arriving among the asteroids before Jeek's ship jumped.

Poe stepped out of his trousers and stood in front of Jeeks. He forced himself to stare back at Jeek's smirk, stare back at the warped reflection of himself in Jeek's hungry eyes.

"Sounds like fun," Poe whispered, as he let Jeeks roughly yank him over his dry cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will get better (sort of) for Poe. In the next story. Meep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're still here reading, omg, thanks! This will turn Poe/Finn but I didn't put that in the tags because apparently, it gets picked up by some auto fic feed for stormpilot on Tumblr. I got a few upset DMs for it so, yea, the relationship tag is with the tags instead. Sorry.
> 
> Note: this is still Finn/Poe eventual, but the tag was removed from this story as per request. sorry for the confusion.


End file.
